Toothache?
by Nasaka
Summary: Mello got toothache? gimana tuh? MattxMello pertama  RnR ya


A/N : Halooo semuaaaa XD ketemu lagi dengan saya author baal hehe-_-v semoga fic ini memuaskan. Amin;)

Title : Toothache?

Disclaimer : Death Note punyanya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

Warning : OOC, AU, abal, jelek, dan...garing-_-vvvvvvvvvvvv

Malam hari di kediaman Mello dan Matt...

'Krak.' Suara patahan sebatang coklat. Siapa lagi yang suka makan coklat kalau bukan Mihael Keehl—atau biasa disebut Mello? Dia memang sudah khas dengan coklat. Namun saat ia menggigit coklatnya...

"Awww. Sakit sekali ini!" ucap Mello sambil mengelus pipinya yang mulus kaya jalanan yang baru di cor *XD*

"Lo kenapa Mell?" tanya Matt yang jarang-jarang melihat Mello seperti itu.

"Ga apa-apa, gue ga kenapa-napa kok Matt," jawab Mello sambil tersenyum. Tapi ia terlihat seperti menahan rasa sakit.

"Lo yakin Mell? Lo sakit gigi ya? " tanya Matt meyakinkan dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Uh... Ummmm... kayanya iya nih Matt." Jawab Mello.

"Yaudah, besok lo ke dokter gigi aja!" tawar Matt pada kekasihnya itu.

'Jleb.' Suara itu berasal dari leher Mello yang menelan ludahnya yang berliter-liter. *XDDDD*

"Ngg... Ngga usah Matt.. Gue... Gue takut ke dokter gigi Matt."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ga salah tuh Mell? Secara lo ini kan bos mafia, masa takut ke dokter gigi? Jangan bercanda ah!"

'Bugh.' Suara sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi jerawatan Matt. *XD author di injek*

"Jangan ngetawain gue gitu dong! Gue kan malu!" bentak Mello.

"Hahaha kau ini tempramen sekali, baru ku bercandai seperti itu hahaha. Yasudah, besok ku temani. Kalau ada aku kau tidak takut kan?" kata Matt sambil tersenyum.

"Huh! Lo itu percaya diri banget sih." Jawab Mello sinis.

"Gitu yaaaa? Yaudah besok gak gue temenin nih," goda Matt.

"Eh... Iyadeh Matt yang ganteng! Huh!" kata Mello dengan terpaksa.

"Haha yasudah, besok pagi kita ke Drg. Light aja, siapa tau karena kita temennya bisa di gratisin."

"Iyaaaa Maaaaaaatt!"

"Sekarang lo tidur aja ya Mell. _Oyasuminasai, aishiteru_."

Mello tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya sangat merah.

Esok paginya di tempat praktek Dr. Light Yagami...

"Jadi apa keluhan lo?" tanya Light.

"Gigi gue yang kanan kalo di pake makan sakit dok," jawab Mello.

"Yaudah kita langsung periksa aja." ajak Light.

Sementara Mello sedang di periksa, Matt sibuk dengan pacar—maksudku PSPnya di ruang tunggu. Dan ternyata game yang Mello mainkan adalaaaaaaah DORA THE EXPLORER! Sementara itu di ruang dokter gigi...

Mello pun membuka mulutnya...

"AAAAAAA." Mello membuka Mulutnya, ada aroma nggak enak keluar.

"Lo makan ape sih semalem? Kok gigi lo coklat semua gini?"

"Coklat, susu coklat, rendang coklat, nasi coklat, telor coklat, pokonya semuanya coklat deh. Ampe piringnya juga, gue beli di Indomar*t lhoooooo," kata Mello sambil menunjukan brosur Indomar*t.

"Baaaah, kalo gini mah gigi lo harus di suntik!"

"UAPAAAAAAAA? Ogah gue!"

"Lo mau gak bisa makan coklat selama-lamanya?"

"Ummm... tapi gue mau di temenin Matt yah."

"Kaya anak kecil aja lo hahaha. Yaudah tunggu bentar gue panggilin Matt."

Di ruang tunggu Matt sedang asik bermain DORA THE EXPLORER, karena menyadari kedatangan Light, Mello langsung meng-shut down PSPnya, aib katanya. *XD*

"Matt, si Mello minta di temenin di sono tuh." Ajak Light.

"Nyeh? Yaudah deh...,"

Kembali ke ruangan dokter gigi.

"Matt.." kata Mello.

"Mello..." kata Matt.

"Maaaaaaatt!"

"Melloooooo!"

Matt dan Mello pun langsung nari-nari geje kaya film-film india, Lightpun menjadi speechless. Karena dia gak tahan melihat tontonan yang dapat merusak ginjal (?) maksudnya matanya itu dia langsung bilang "Wooooy ngape lo berdua jadi drama india gini sih! Drama korea aja ngapa!" *gubrak*

"Maaf deh Light hehe," kata mereka bersamaan yang membuat keduanya blushing.

"Yaudah gak apa-apa. Mello, sekarang kan udah ada Matt, lanjutin yang tadi yah, balik ke kursi periksa sono!"

"Okeeeeeh."

"Sekarang buka mulut lo, gue suntik sekarang ya."

"Karena udah ada Matt gak apa-apa deh."

"Tenang aja Mello gue disini kok." Kata Matt nyamber-nyamber.

"Yaudah mingkem, eh mangap ding."

"AAAAAAAA"

'cuuus.' Akhirnya gigi Mello sudah di suntik.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" Mello merintih kesakitan.

"Tahan Mell, dikit lagi kok anaknya keluar, eh giginya sembuh maksud gue!" kata Matt.

Light mun mengambil bor untuk menambal gigi-gigi Mello yang lubangnya lebih dalem dari lubang buaya. Tak lupa Light juga membersihkan gigi-gigi Mello. Setelah 30 menit akhirnya selesai juga.

"Nah, gimana Mell rasanya? Masih ngilu gak?" tanya Light.

"Udah ga terlalu kok. Makasih ya Light." Jawab Mello.

"Iya ga apa-apa kok. Asal ada duitnya aja. Obatnya diminum ya tiga kali sehari. Jangan lupa rajin-rajin sikat gigi."

"Hehe iya Light! Ummm... Soal bayarnya... Gue ngutang dulu ya Light, dadah." Kata Mello sambil kabur menarik Matt.

Light yang sudah pasrah pun hanya diam saja dan berpikir 'Ada ya orang ke dokter ngutang?'

Setelah pulang dari dokter gigi Mello senang sekali, sekarang ia bisa makan coklat sepuasnya karena giginya udah gak sakit. Karena dia kapok ke dokter gigi, mulai sekarang dia rajin sikat gigi agar giginya putih seputih gigi Rock Lee. Pesan dari Mello : Jagalah gigi lo ag


End file.
